Class Assistant
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Ryou decides to get a day job, The Job however is not going down well with Ichigo...Cafe life is hard enough, so what happends when the blonde haired demon shows up in her class? with Math, Dodgeball, dances, revengful xboyfriends, what could go wrong?
1. Class Assistant

Ichigo Momomiya raced down the street, weaving in and out of other students late for school, Her book bag slipping slightly in her hand.

" Why didn't my alarm go off?! Stupid thing!" She muttered angrily as she sprinted towards the school gate.

" Don't close, don't close, don't close…" she whispered. She gasped as the gates slowly started to move in towards each other.

" NO! come on legs…move!" her legs decided to agree. Unfortunately, her feet didn't. Just as she was nearing the gates, her shoes caught on a small crack in the pavement.

" NYAAA!" she screamed as she tumbled forwards. Colours flashed in her eyes as she rolled across the floor, her bag skidding through the almost-closed gates and landing at the feet of two girls. They looked at the bag, then at each other, then at Ichigo ( who was splayed out across the pavement)

" Ichigo!" they both exclaimed, rushing to the aid of their friend.

" Owie…" Ichigo groaned, kneeling up and rubbing her head. She blinked, and scrambled forward and through the gates dramatically. " Made it…" she sighed into the concrete. Miwa and Moe looked at each other, smiling.

" Ichigo…are you _ever _on time?" Miwa asked, bending down to her friend. Moe joined Miwa, her blonde hair falling into her face.

" Yeah Ichi, the only time you were early for school was when you asked Masaya out!" Ichigo stood up quickly, brushing past her friends.

" Don't. Ever. Say. That. Name." She huffed. She walked off slowly into the school building.

" Wow…guess she took the break-up rather bad then." Moe said sadly, biting a nail in guilt.

" Gee, you think?" Miwa said sarcastically, hands on hips.

" Should we go after her?"

Miwa shook her head. " No…let her be for now. We'll talk to her in class…"

Ichigo sat in double morning maths, a pencil balancing on her nose. She sighed, causing the pencil to drop noisily onto her work book. Her mind flooded back to what Moe had said. _" When you asked Masaya out…" _the words seemed to echo in her mind. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't want to think about it. She was moving on. Yeah, that was it, moving on.

" Hello? Earth to Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked as a hand was waved in front of her face. She looked up into the face of her moustached teacher; Mr Setsuri.

" Well, sorry to wake you from your daydream Miss Momomiya," He walked back up to the blackboard, his hands folded across his chest. " But I'm afraid this is School," Ichigo turned bright red as giggles of students could be heard. " And this is a Maths class. Now, please come up to the blackboard and solve this equation." He held a fresh piece of white chalk in his hand. Ichigo panicked. Maths was not her…ah…_strong _point.

" Well…I…um…you see-" Her stammering was cut off.

" Miss Momomiya, it is not an option. If you had done your homework, this should be no problem." Her teacher now looked VERY stern and was beginning to turn red with frustration. Ichigo stood up slowly, holding onto her desk.

" Yeah, no problem…" She gulped. She started to walk to the front, trying to work out the equation as she went.

" Now please Miss Momomiya…we do not have all day." Giggles erupted from the class again, and Ichigo turned darker than her hair. She took the chalk with a shaky hand, and placed it on the board, hoping the answer would magically appear.

Several minutes passed with Ichigo holding the chalk against the board.

" Miss Momomiya…am I to assume you have not done your homework?" Mr Setsuri growled, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, trying to keep a migraine away. Ichigo gulped. If she said yes, but couldn't work out the equation; she would get double detention. If she said no, she would get a detention _and _a phone call home… She frantically tried to work something out when…

" Perhaps I can help?"

Ichigo turned to the class, expecting the male voice to have come from a savour. Her eyes scanned the crowd of students, noticing how the boys looked slightly envious, and the girls had love hearts in their eyes. She followed their gaze to the door, where a stunningly cute blonde stood.

" RYOU?!" She gasped, almost dropping the chalk. " what are you doing here?! Is something wrong?" She instinctively reached into her pocket, wrapping her fingers round her pendant. He shook his head, then nodded at Mr Setsuri.

" Ah, yes! Mr Shirogane!" He walked over and shook Ryou's hand. Mr Setsuri turned to the class. " Class, this is Mr Ryou Shirogane. He is your new class assistant! He will be aiding in each of your lessons, and shall help those in…" He looked at Ichigo " _difficulty_." Ichigo could have died. ( a/n: her face looked something like, o.0, or, O.O.) She gawped at the smug looking young adult. Surly…Surly he had something _better _to do?!

" you have…to be joking…" she whispered, her fists clenched so tightly she broke the chalk. Ryou walked up to the stunned Ichigo and took the chalk from her hand.

" You can sit down again, Miss Momomiya." He said, eyes closed in a typical 'Ryou' way. She pulled a face, and stood on tip-toes to give him a piece of her mind.

" Miss Momomiya? That meant now." Mr Setsuri growled. " And be Prepared next time." Ichigo stomped back to her seat, numb with anger and annoyance. Ryou coughed to get everyone's attention and turned to the board, writing down numbers.

Once he was done he turned back, pointing with the chalk at his numbers.

" You see," He started " This equation is rather simple. You just times pie by 3, then divide by the area of this triangular square, times the radius of the circumference of this circle here, and…" He drew a large circle round his answer " you have the answer!" He put the chalk down, and smiled at all the clapping-love-sick-girls. Ichigo however, fumed. _He did this just to annoy me…I know it. _Mr Setsuri clapped his hands in delight.

" Well done Mr Shirogane! Now, would you mind sitting at the desk at the back, and help some of the struggling students?" He asked sweetly. Ryou smiled again, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

" Not at all." He said, turning to the class. " Who needs help first?" Every girl stuck their hand up ( everyone but Ichigo that is.) but Ryou just smiled and walked over to the first one, hands on his hips.

Ichigo huffed, folded her arms and lent her head on her arms. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and chewed on the end of her pencil angrily. _this is going to be SO fun!…NOT! _

_**Sorry! I know its short, but It got the story going :P I don't own anything! **_

**Kish: **HEY! What happened to the story with me and Ichigo?!

**Tart: **And me and pudding!

**Pie: **and me and the green haired Girl!

**Me: **You mean lettuce?

**Kish: **DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

**Me: **sorry! I just had no inspiration, and this just jumped out at me!

**Kish: **Humph!

**Me: **Sorry guys for not updating my other fics, but everything I was working on got deleted by my baka brother when he downloaded an un-deletable virus! L I'll update the others soon, promise!


	2. English, period 2

-1_**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it!! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! :3**_

Ichigo growled into her workbook. Mr Setsuri had kindly suggested that Ryou helped her. Ichigo swore that if she ever got out of the class alive, she was going to kill Ryou.

" Ichigo? Are you listening?" Ryou said impatiently. He had pulled a chair up, and was trying to share her single desk.

" No." Ichigo said, pulling her workbook over her head.

" Okay, fine I'll go." He shrugged, standing up. Ichigo pulled the book off her head.

" Why are you here? I mean, don't you have _anything _better to do? You know, some _other _way to Make my life a misery?" she asked bluntly. Ryou stopped, and put a thoughtful expression on his face. He placed a few fingers on his chin, looking at her.

" Hmm…nope. Now get back to work before I give you detention." He smirked. Ichigo could have exploded. Her face reddened, and it took all her self control to stop her cat ears popping out. I guess it was lucky that the bell rang.

Ichigo was the first one out of the classroom, her book bag in one hand, her cell phone in the other. She ducked into a space between the lockers and a wall, holding the Masha charm.

" Oh Masha…My life couldn't possibly get any worse…" she sighed. There was a slight pop and poof of smoke as Masha returned to normal size. He cuddled against her cheek, making soft purring noises. Ichigo glanced around quickly, checking if anyone was watching. Most students seemed more involved in going about with their friends than see Ichigo, so the Strawberry-Girl cuddled into her pink, furry, Robot friend. She often confided in the Alerter, glad of his non-questioning programming.

" Ichigo! Ex Alert! Ex Alert!" Ichigo snapped out of her daydream as Masaya walked past, his Kendo helmet in his hand. Ichigo bit her lip, deciding to step out into the open and just walk on, or to just stay where she was and risk getting talked to. She took a deep breath, and stepped out into his path. He stopped and looked at her for a moment.

" Ichigo." He said simply, bowing his head slightly

" Baka." Ichigo replied, a smirk becoming apparent on her face. She turned her nose up at him and walked down the nearly empty corridor, grinning as Masha returned to being a charm on her phone.

" Masaya Zero, Ichigo One…" She whispered.

" Ichigo! There you are!" Ichigo looked to her left, smiling as Miwa and Moe ran to her. " you seemed so down in maths…are you alright?" Ichigo grinned again, mischievously.

" I'm alright now… I just felt rather annoyed at…well…everything."

" Oh… Glad your okay now, though." Miwa said, smiling warmly.

" Yeah, we thought something seriously bad had happened." Moe added, giving the same smile.

" Anyways… could you believe that Blonde guy who walked into our class?! I mean, talk about Drop-Dead-Gorgeous!" Miwa said excitedly, clapping her hands in delight.

" Oh Yeah! He was _Stunning_!" Moe said, giggling. Ichigo grimaced.

" Ryou? Eww, guys! He's my _Boss_!"

" He's your Boss?! I'm _so_ getting a Job at the Café…" Moe said, her eyes clouding over in what was most likely a Day Dream.

" Yeah, same here! Ichigo, I don't see how you could complain about a guy who was so hot as him!" Miwa said, placing her hands on her hips and peering at Ichigo.

" Trust me… when you work with that guy… there's a lot to complain about." Ichigo said, copying her Friends' stance.

" When you have workers like _her_, you can't blame me for wanting another job." all three of them turned around, to see a rather amused looking Ryou leaning on the lockers behind them. Ichigo frowned, whilst Miwa and Moe practically fainted.

" Oh and by the way…" He walked up to Miwa, who blushed and looked at him curiously. " I think your cute too…" He smirked, tweaking her nose, and turned away again, giving a annoying wink at Ichigo before he left.

" Oh…My…God…" Miwa breathed, holding her chest. Moe pouted.

" You get all the guys…"

" You saw that right…? Ichigo…? Moe…? I didn't dream that, did I…?" Miwa said, just above a whisper. Ichigo sighed, placing her head in her hands for a moment.

" Yes Miwa… it really happened…"

Yeah, it really did happen. And as Ichigo sat in English, she could tell just by looking at Ryou's face he _had _only done that to annoy her. _What does he think he's playing at anyway? _Ichigo thought moodily, slamming her pen down onto her desk. _What does he think this will accomplish? That I may quit from the café and as a last resort kill myself? Humph! Yeah right. If he wants a battle, he'll _get _a battle. _Ichigo raised her hand.

" Yes, Ichigo? Do you have a question?" Ryou said sweetly, looking up from his textbook on Shakespeare that he was reading to the class. Ichigo smiled to herself

" Yes actually, _Mr Shirogane._" She stated, matter-of-factly. Ryou raised his eyebrows.

" Well then, feel free to ask."

Ichigo cleared her throat.

" What was the 114th line in Romeo and Juliet?" She asked, rather smug with herself. Ryou smiled lightly, his blue eyes glittering.

" What act and scene, Ichigo?" he asked coolly. Ichigo gulped, making one up and hoping to god it was really in there

" Act…3... Scene…5?" She guessed, trying to keep her voice straight. The class looked at Ichigo as if she was insane, but Ryou merely closed his book and said without thinking:

" _"I would the fool were married to her grave!?_"

Ichigo froze, Astounded. She grabbed the Romeo and Juliet book from in front of her, and flicked through until she found the right scene. She read the passage quietly and quickly in her mind.

_Enter CAPULET and Nurse_

_CAPULET  
_

_When the sun sets, the air doth drizzle dew;  
But for the sunset of my brother's son  
It rains downright.  
How now! a conduit, girl? what, still in tears?  
Evermore showering? In one little body  
Thou counterfeit'st a bark, a sea, a wind;  
For still thy eyes, which I may call the sea,  
Do ebb and flow with tears; the bark thy body is,  
Sailing in this salt flood; the winds, thy sighs;  
Who, raging with thy tears, and they with them,  
Without a sudden calm, will overset  
Thy tempest-tossed body. How now, wife!  
Have you deliver'd to her our decree?_

LADY CAPULET

Ay, sir; but she will none, she gives you thanks.  
I would the fool were married to her grave!  


Ichigo stared open mouthed at her book. There was no way! _How the HELL did he know that!? _Ichigo growled lowly.

" What was the second line in the first act?" She asked loudly, staring at Ryou with sheer anger and force.

" _Enter SAMPSON and GREGORY, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers_" He said without thinking.

" The fourth line the act 4 scene 3?!" She asked again, raising slightly in her seat.

" _I pray thee, leave me to my self to-night,_" He answered simply, a smug look on his face.

" Sixth line in Act 2, scene 4!" Ichigo asked, her voice getting a little higher in annoyance and disbelief.

" _Torments him so, that he will sure run mad._" He stated, opening his book again. Ichigo slumped back into her seat, with nothing else to say.

" Is that all, Ichigo?" He asked, sweetly. Ichigo just stared at him, open mouthed as did everyone else In the class. " I'll take that as a yes. Now, where were we?" _  
_


End file.
